The Joy of Aurora Series: Part 2
by SlayerChic503
Summary: The baby is here and Buffy and Angel are happier than ever. Now the new live-in nanny is stirring up something in Connor. But in Jossverse there are all sorts of curve balls. Better summary inside. ;)
1. First Impressions

Title: The Joy of Aurora Series Part 2

Pairings: B/A, F/G, C/C (YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER)

Rating: PG-13 for language and stuff

Summary: Buffy and Angel are blissfully happy raising their little girl Aurora, but realize that they need a nanny for those sticky situations where they have to chase 

 some beastie. They find someone that may just fall for the undeteribly serious Connor. But then again life in the Buffyverse throws you curve balls. P.S.- This is a "Curse? What Curse?" story (my favorite kind).

Disclaimer: God-Joss owns all his characters, but I own the plot line and my characters. ;)

Author's Note: This story takes place after season five when I heard a rumor that the Scooby Gang was going to die, and I wrote the first part of this series around

 that. And I reread it recently and saw that it sucked and I decided to rewrite it, but I like the 2nd part a lot, so I decided to post this like a sequel with a prequel not

 written yet. So here it goes. =)

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@~~~`~~~,~~@

            It was 6 months after little Aurora Summers was born when Buffy decided to hire a live-in nanny. It was too much to try and fight demons, and protect Aurora at the same time. It was Buffy's last visit to the midwifery clinic for a checkup. She arrived a little early, so she sat down in the waiting room. About 15 minutes later, Buffy and Aurora were finally seen by Buffy's midwife, Kathy Bentley.  
            "Hi Buffy, how are you and little Aurora today?" Kathy asked.

            "We're fine." Buffy answered happily.

            "Oh, she's so adorable. She looks healthy. How are you feeling? Everything back to normal?" Kathy asked while playing with Aurora.

            Buffy smiled at her daughter and said, " Yeah, everything's great. I'm finally glad to have my emotions back in whack. That was no fun. I knew Angel hated cause of the yelling at him I did from time to time."

            Kathy laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a young girls head poked into the room.

            "Hi. Sorry to interrupt." The girl stepped into the room, " Mom, Debbie said that she needed you for two seconds about something she has to fax over to the hospital." The girl said.

            Before the two could leave Buffy asked, " This is your daughter? I didn't know you had kids."

            Kathy smiled and responded, " Yeah, I have two kids. This is Caitlin; she's just graduated from high school. And I have a 21 year old son who's just finishing up college."

            "Oh wow! Hi Caitlin. I'm Buffy. Are you going to college as well?" Buffy asked.

            "I'm not too sure. Right now I'm just looking for a job, and we'll see where it goes from there." Caitlin answered.

            "Buffy's just had a little girl six months ago. This'll be her last visit." Kathy told her daughter.

            Buffy picked up Aurora from where she had been playing on the floor with some toys, and set her on her hip instinctively.

            Caitlin smiled brightly when she saw the little girl, "Oh! She's so cute!! Her eyes are a beautiful emerald color. They look gorgeous with that dark brown hair of hers. Do you mind if I hold her?"

            Buffy smiled and nodded, and handed Aurora to Caitlin gently. Caitlin took the baby, supporting the head expertly and place the baby on her hip. Aurora fussed for a little bit during the hand off, but as soon as she was on Caitlin's hip, Aurora buried her face comfortably into Caitlin's shoulder.

            Buffy was surprised, "Wow, she likes you. She usually doesn't like many strangers. You're really good with her."

            Caitlin smiled as she rocked the baby on her hip, "Yeah well with my mom's line of work, you encounter a lot of babies. Besides I love kids. I babysat a lot when I was younger."

            "That's right, my little girl's a pro, as much as that scares me. Come on Caitie, we better go talk to Debbie." Kathy said.

            Caitlin nodded and handed Aurora back to her mother and waved goodbye to them both.

            "Bye, it was nice meeting you." Buffy said.

            "You too Buffy. Bye." Caitlin responded.

            With that Kathy and Caitlin disappeared out the door. Kathy came back and they finished the appointment without any more interruptions. When Buffy left the clinic she was thinking about the encounter with Kathy's daughter Caitlin.

            When Buffy got back to the Hyperion she heard Angel in his office and went to talk to him. Angel looked up when he heard Buffy walked into his office with their daughter, and Angel smiled at the beautiful sight.

            "Hey beautiful. How'd it go?" Angel asked about her appointment.

            "Great. I've been thinking about something." Buffy said as she sat down across from Angel. 

            He raised his eyebrows at her, "About what?"

            "Well, about hiring a live-in nanny. Someone who could take care of Aurora in case of an emergency. Plus, we'd always have a babysitter so we could go out every once in a while. So what do you think?" Buffy persuaded.

            "I think that it's a good idea. That way Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred won't always have to stop what they're doing so someone can watch Aurora. So do you have any idea of anyone that we could interview?" Angel agreed.

            Buffy excitedly told him, "Actually, I do have someone in mind, which is why I mentioned it to you now. See today at my appointment I met the daughter of my midwife. She was really good with Aurora when she held her. She's been around babies a lot, she's looking for a job, she's 18, and Aurora seemed to like her."

            Angel conceded to his love, " Okay. We can call her and see if she wants to do it."

            "Great!" Buffy said smiling and gave him a kiss and headed upstairs to put Aurora down for her afternoon nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there it is. How did you like??? You gotta tell me what you think and if you wanna see more. This is just a little tidbit of what I've got written so, the more you guys review, the quicker I'll type up the rest. Thanx a noodle!!! ;) SlayerChic503


	2. The Interview

Title: The Joy of Aurora Series Part 2

Pairings: B/A, F/G, C/C (YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER)

Rating: PG-13 for language and stuff

Summary: Buffy and Angel are blissfully happy raising their little girl Aurora, but realize that they need a nanny for those sticky situations where they have to chase 

 some beastie. They find someone that may just fall for the undeteribly serious Connor. But then again life in the Buffyverse throws you curve balls. P.S.- This is a "Curse? What Curse?" story (my favorite kind).

Disclaimer: God-Joss owns all his characters, but I own the plot line and my characters. ;)

**Author's Note: (Read this FIRST!!!!!)** This story takes place after season five when I heard a rumor that the Scooby Gang was going to die, and I wrote the first part of this series around that. And I reread it recently and saw that it sucked and I decided to rewrite it, but I like the 2nd part a lot, so I decided to post this like a sequel with a prequel not written yet. So here it goes. =)

P.S.- = thoughts.

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@~~~`~~~,~~@

            The next day, Buffy decided to call Caitlin and ask her if she wanted to be their nanny. Buffy picked of the phone and dialed the number Kathy gave her. It rang twice before it was picked up.

            "Hello?" Caitlin answered.

            "Hi. May I speak to Caitlin please?" Buffy said into the phone.

            "This is she." Caitlin responded curiously.

            Happily Buffy began, "Oh, great. This is Buffy Summers. We met at your mom's office."

            "Yeah. What can I do for you?" Caitlin asked.

            "Well, my boyfriend and I have come to the decision that we want to hire a live-in nanny. I know that I haven't know you that long, but I figured since you were so good with Aurora yesterday, and since you're looking for a job, I thought you might like to interview for the job." Buffy stated hopefully.

            Caitlin was relieved and happy, " Yeah that sounds great!"

            Buffy was equally relieved, " Awesome. Why don't you meet us tomorrow at noon? Do you know where the old downtown Hyperion hotel is?"

            Caitlin thought for a second, " Umm… yeah I do. I'll be there at noon. See you then."

            "Okay. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and smiled. She had a good feeling about this girl.

            The next day Caitlin arrived a little before noon for the interview. When she walked into the lobby of the hotel she saw a really cute guy sitting on one of the red round puffy couches reading. He must've been so involved in his book, because it seemed as if he didn't know she was there. She smiled inwardly.

            It took Connor a minute, but he quickly realized that someone had walked into the lobby. He looked up suddenly and saw that it was a beautiful girl. She was tall and built. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, lighted with subtle blond streaks. She wore a light purple tank top with a matching sweater over it, and a pair of form fitting light blue jeans that clung to her hips. After a minute he realized that he was staring and that she was smiling at him.

            God she's beautiful. That smile. Then Connor snapped out of his reverie, "Uh… can I help you?"

            "Hi. I'm Caitlin. I'm interviewing for the nanny job." She told him.

            "Hi. I'm Connor. I'm Angel's son." Connor responded.

            "Oh, cool. Are Buffy and Angel here?" Caitlin wondered.

While she was talking to Connor, Caitlin watched his little movements and she guessed that he was a shy guy that didn't interact much with girls his own age. If the chance should present itself, Caitlin planned on changing that little fact.

            "Yeah, they're upstairs. I'll go get them for you." Connor offered.

            Caitlin smiled in thanks. Connor nodded and left to go get Buffy and Angel. As soon as Connor disappeared at the top of the staircase, Caitlin sat down on the couch where Connor had been sitting and picked up the book he had been reading. It was by Nitchze.

            "Cute and well read. Good combination." Caitlin said to herself aloud.

            When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Caitlin ser the book down swiftly and stood, and faced the people descending the staircase. As Buffy and Angel approached Caitlin, Buffy smiled and shook her hand, as did Angel. Caitlin smiled back.

            "Hi Caitlin, it's nice to see you again." Buffy said sweetly.

            "You too Buffy." Caitlin replied.

            "This is my boyfriend, and Aurora's father, Angel." Buffy introduced.

            "Hello. It's nice to meet you." Angel greeted.

            "Hi. It's nice to meet you too." Caitlin responded.

            Angel gestured toward his office, " Shall we go into my office?"

            Caitlin nodded and followed the three into his office. As she passed Connor, Caitlin winked at him, then disappeared behind the closing door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Inside the office, Buffy and Angel were both behind the desk with Aurora while Caitlin sat across from them.

            Angel began the interview, "So why don't you tell us about your experience with handling children"

            Caitlin complied, "Okay. During middle school and high school I babysat weekly with people mom had worked with, and I used to watch a little disabled girl. I also participated in events that my mom's clinic participated in. Also, my mother is a midwife, so naturally I've been around babies and small children most of my life. I also helped take care of my younger cousins when they were babies. I know how to change a diaper, feed and burp, put them to sleep, and I took a class in baby first-aid."

            Buffy was amazed, "Wow, that's really impressive!"

            "Thank you." Caitlin acknowledged humbly.

            "One last thing. A lot of … unsavory people are often bursting through the door here, since we are a private detective agency. Will you be able to protect Aurora and yourself should a situation arise?" Angel chose his words carefully.

            "Yes I will. As a kid I took karate classes with my brother, and in high school I took some self-defense classes." Caitlin stated confidently.

            Buffy and Angel were impressed. It seemed that Caitlin was perfect for the job. They decided to see how she would do if they left her alone with Aurora for a couple minutes while they discussed their decision.

            "Do you mind watching Aurora while we step outside the office and talk?" Buffy asked.

            "No problem." Caitlin said simply.

            Buffy handed her Aurora, then she and Angel stepped out of the room.

            "Hey girlie. You know, your stepbrother is really cute. You know, he could definitely use a girl to make him a little less serious." Caitlin told the gurgling toddler.

            "He he he. Thppbt. He he." Aurora said back.

            Then Caitlin started playing with Aurora by blowing raspberries on her tummy and when Angel and Buffy returned she was playing knee-horsie.

            It didn't take them long to come to a decision, but they still talked about it anyways.

            "Well she's certainly got experience." Angel stated, "But what about the fact that she doesn't know about demons and vampires and stuff."

            "Well, I think that that'll be a really common problem if we interview other people. I think she's well experienced, qualified, and I think Connor likes her. He could use a girlfriend dear." Buffy told him.

            "I agree, except about the Connor needing a girlfriend." Angel concurred.

            Patting his chest, Buffy said, "We'll talk about that later. Besides I think she'll be good for him."

            But before Angel could retaliate, Buffy had disappeared back into his office. He smiled, shook his head, and followed his love back into the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Buffy and Angel came back into the office it was time to let Caitlin in on their decision.

            Angel sat back in his chair and said, "I have one last question for you. Do you have any problems living here in the hotel?"

            "Not at all." Caitlin said enthusiastically.

            "Great!" Buffy declared, " You've got the job. When do you want to move in?"

            Caitlin thought about it, "How about the day after next?"

            "Perfect." Buffy told her, " We'll have a room ready for you to move in to."

            Everyone stood, and exited the office. In the lobby Connor had gone back to reading, and looked up when they came out.

            "I guess I'll see you in two days then." Caitlin confirmed.

            Buffy nodded in response. Caitlin shook both their hands and waved by to Connor, "Bye."

            As soon as Caitlin was outside the two sets of doors, Connor jumped up and asked Buffy and Angel what happened.

            "She'll be moving in in two days." Buffy told the anxious boy.

            Connor's jaw dropped and for a minute he didn't realize it, and when he did, he closed it quickly. Buffy tried very hard not to laugh at the love struck boy stand before her.

            Buffy instead just smiled, "Come on hon, let's go put Aurora down for a nap."

            Angel nodded and followed the two loves of his life upstairs.


End file.
